


something just like this

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter finds in the bar a pair of eyes he knows... because last week the owner put down a fire across the street.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	something just like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Firefighters AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

No matter how much Bobbi will tease him, Hunter will swear to his grave that it isn’t something planned. In fact, acting on impulse had led to a lot of the worst moments of his life, but also to some of the best ones, so why would he lie about that? Being impulsive is not a flaw: it’s just who he is.

Resuming: it isn’t something planned. It is something just like this.

Hunter is grabbing a beer alone before hitting home when he sees him. Young and pasty and a bit shy are characteristics that would make him get lost in a crowd, but Hunter would recognize those eyes anywhere. He might not be wearing his uniform, but he is one of the firefighters that helped put out a small fire last week across the street from Hunter’s flat. He has seen him around the neighborhood doing other small tasks: returning cats home, helping old ladies cross the street, and the like. It was a long, crappy day at work for Hunter, and it comes to his mind that the only way to make himself feel better would be to put a smile on someone’s face. If it’s the face of someone worthy of the effort, so much better. 

He whispers his order to the bartender and after finishing his own beer he stays around just long enough to watch the drink get delivered to the man’s small table and for the mandatory explanation that ensues. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for the man to pick up his drink and his coat and walk to Hunter’s seat. 

“Thank you for the drink.” He has a lovely Scottish accent and maybe it is the chill night that has mellowed out his heart, but Hunter feels his knees giving a little. 

“Thanks to you for your service,” he replies, and he never thought he would be  _ that  _ kind of person, but apparently he is when confronted with a nice smile and a kind heart.

To his astonishment, the man tilts his head up and laughs. “It is the least I can do after years of being the cause firefighters had to come running to my mom’s every week.”

“Oh?” There is a tug in his stomach, and Hunter tells himself it has nothing to do with his laugh. “I sense a story there.”

“Let me repay your favor and I will tell you.” 

He convinces himself he only stays for the free (not actually free) drink, but the rest is just history.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
